riseofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Trials
Amongst the throng of daily things to do in RoD, is Trials Whilst some of them are pure farmy/grindy levels that can properly melt your optical nerves from your eyes if you had to do them again, others are a straight up challenge! Generally though, they are all worth doing! My experience is currently limited to Lvl 68, so anyone who is of a higher level that can screenshot and pm me would be appreciated :) Magic Crystal Sealing Aka XP farm Opens at: Lv1 Tiers: 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100, 110 Attempts: 10-50: 3/day, 60+: 1/day lvl info needed Stamina Cost: 5, Lv60 10 Paid Card: upto x3.3 xp Paid Card Cost: 20, Lv60 90 lvl info needed Notes: Be careful not to power level yourself too high, too fast, since most trials are activated via your level, you might find your equipment doesn't quite cut the mustard for that new Monster Siege you just unlocked, and your power is half that of every other character your level. Soul Trial Aka Fiend XP Farm Opens at: Lv15 Grades: Common (Blood Fiend), Uncommon (Dark Fiend), Rare (Deceit Fiend), Epic (Fear Fiend) & Legendary (Doom Fiend) Tiers: I (Fiend 1 star), II (Fiend 5 star) & III (Fiend 10 star) Attempts: 1/day per grade Stamina Cost: 10 Paid Card: upto 2x Paid Card Cost: I 60, II 80, III 100 Robbing Goblins Aka Gold Farm Opens at: Lv20 Tiers: 20, 45, 65, 85, 95 Attempts: Lv20-45 3/day, Lv65 1/day Stamina Cost: Lv20-45 5, Lv65 10 Paid Card: upto 10x Paid Card Cost: Lv20-45 30, Lv65 180 Monster Siege Aka Magic Crystal / Holy Fruit Farm Opens At: Lv25 Tiers: Lv25, 45, 65, 85, 95 Attempts: 1/day Stamina Cost: Lv65 16 Paid Card: x2 x2? Paid Card Cost: Lv65 80 Notes: Awards Magic Crystal & Holy Fruit, used to level up your Demonic Wings and Demonic Wing skills 10 Demons Challenge Opens At: Lv35 Grades: 10-Demons (Easy), 10-Gods (Medium), 10-Nether (Hard), 10-Hell (Insane!) Unlocks: Lv 35, 55, 75, 85 Attempts: 1/day per grade Stamina Cost: 10 Paid Card: None Notes: This trial awards Gems & Legendary shards for every demon you kill! Even if you can only kill the first one!! So don't make the same mistake I did and fob it off until you can kill them all. I cannot stress the importance of this mission since it builds up your "supply" of legendary shards for crafting gold weapons & armour pieces. I call it your supply of shards since if you scrap of "unsyn" any Gold item (except those from exchange events) you will get 100% of the legendary shards back!!!! Which means if you don't like the weapon you have, you can scrap it and make another (assuming you have enough legendary refine stones since they are NOT refunded), and keep retrying until you get a 5 star weapon. P.S A little trick that I tend to do: when I know that the value of my weapon, plus the amount of shards i have free to craft is enough to make the weapon i want, I quickly mop up a low level story boss until he drops a weapon (this works for any gear item, I'm just using weapons as an example) and then equip it, leaving my weapon free to be scrapped, giving me enough shards to forge my new weapon :) Pet Seal Stone Aka Pet Food Farm Opens At: Lv35 Grades: Easy, Medium, Hard Unlocks: Lv 35, 55, 80 55? Attempts: 1/day per grade Stamina Cost: 5 Paid Card: x2 x2? Paid Card Cost: Easy 50, Medium 70, Hard 90 90? Home